Just For Her
by canada14
Summary: A Linstead one-shot that has Jay going undercover.


**I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters.**

They were partners, they always had each other's back. Until she decided that they should keep it "professional" whatever the heck that meant. The chemistry between the two of them was undeniable, yet both would deny it. Both had moved on, she was dating a firefighter, and he was supposed to be with his ex-girlfriend; they broke things off right before she left for Phoenix and the team still didn't know. Jay Halstead wanted to keep it like that, he didn't want the team (especially his partner Erin Lindsay) that he was single. He wished it wasn't like that, but she obviously didn't like him like that.

He started that morning the way he normally did, eat breakfast and wait for Erin to pick him up, something which had become less fun since the whole professional thing. That morning was different though, Voight picked him up, something that never happened. Voight explained that he wanted Jay to go undercover and help break up a prostitution ring that consisted of girls as young as ten to eighteen. The mission was simple, get the bosses to trust him, take a couple of the girls away, get them to safety. He would then tell the bosses that weren't co-operating and he killed them. Jay's cover was a very wealthy man, who should have no problem getting the men to forgive him since he would help found them with police money, which he would eventually get back.

No one was to know, if Lindsay knew she would get too involved, and so would the rest; the operation was only to be known by Jay, Voight, Jin and Antonio. Voight had warned him that it would take a week to set up, and be potentially a few months long. Jay knew this was something he had to do and it would be worth the time. By ten that morning, Voight and Jay headed to the house that Jay would be using for a cover, it was honestly huge, big rooms, walls everything. The department also required that he dressed like he was rich, which included a whole new wardrobe. By the end of the week, he looked like a wealthy man, and totally different than he had before, they even had him wear brown contacts to disguise his blue eyes.

The past two weeks had been difficult for Lindsay, her partner had stopped coming to work, leaving her partnered with Antonio or Voight. She never thought that she would miss Jay constantly asking her if he could drive. She wondered where he was, but whenever she asked Voight he would say that Jay was doing something important for their boss.

It was a Tuesday when they found the first girl, she walked into the Precinct and asked for Voight. Lindsay had followed Voight down the stairs and witnessed the exchange, the young girl had given Voight an envelope, and Voight then left to take her to a safe house, until the men were brought in. Confused, Erin wondered what had happened, she knew the young girl was part of a ring that never let any girls getaway.

Three more girls showed up within the next week, all wanting to specifically talk to Voight. That very next morning, Voight called everyone down to give them the assignment. They had proof that the leaders of the ring had killed at least two girls each and that they were selling girls. He had told the team that they were going to arrest the bosses and break up that ring, as it was only the two bosses running it. He mentioned that they were not to draw their weapons at anyone else that was in the building at the time, only the bosses. Anyone else was to be arrested and brought down for questioning.

Jay knew that the team was making the arrest today. He also knew that he could not break cover until after they had gotten a confession from the bosses which meant he was not allowed to speak at all until he was given the ok by Voight. The team geared up; Adam with Alvin, Antonio and Sumner, and Erin with Voight. They all had their weapons and vests on, and they wanted to make the bust as cleanly as possible.

The team broke down the door after nobody answered it. They were able to apprehend one man while two others ran out the back. Lindsay was one of the ones chasing the men, and while Adam took down one she took down the other. She was disgusted just by looking at him, she could tell that he was clearly wealthy, yet he was supporting a disgusting thing which made her want to punch him. Most people try to talk their way out by saying it wasn't them, this man didn't.

She put him in a squad car and headed down to the station, ready to begin this interrogation. She and Voight sat in the room, staring down the man hoping that he would crack. He didn't however, until Antonio walked into the room and gave Voight a nod. Voight stood up and un-cuffed the man. After Voight told the man he was free to go, Erin exploded asking Voight how he could let a sicko like that get away. Voight didn't answer and just walked up the stairs to their desks. There Erin saw that the man who had disgusted her before was infact her partner. The one who had been gone for a while, was back and she couldn't help but be relieved.

After Erin did her paperwork, she decided to drive over to Jay's house. Jay who had left a couple of hours earlier was just getting out of the shower after his haircut and shave. As he walked out to his living room in just sweats, he realized that his partner was sitting on his couch, with beers and a pizza. She noticed him to and smiled at him, motioning for him to sit down next to her. He did and she looked over at him and said, "thank you for doing that. It really means a lot to me." He looked back at her seriously, "You know I would do anything that would make you happy." She then stood up and walked over to him, grasping his hand and placing her lips on his. As time passed it became more passionate and soon he picked her up and walked her towards her bedroom, smiling that it was him she chose.


End file.
